Jean-Paul Sartre
|nationality = French |birth date = June 21, 1905 Paris, France |death date = April 15, 1980 Paris, France |hidep = 1 |occupation = Philosopher Writer |games = Metal Gear Solid: Peace Walker (mentioned) }} Jean-Paul Charles Aymard Sartre (June 21, 1905 – April 15, 1980) was a left-wing French philosopher and playwright, as well as one of the key figures in the philosophy of existentialism. Sartre's primary idea is that people, as humans, are "condemned to be free," have no defined nature, and thus are fully responsible for their own actions. Other famous quotations of Sartre include "Hell is other people," and the description of then-recently deceased Marxist revolutionary Che Guevara as "the most complete human being of our age." In 1974, mercenary commander Big Boss learned more of Sartre and his philosophy from Frenchwoman Cécile Cosima Caminades. An admirer of Sartre herselfIn the Japanese version of the Sartre cassette tape in Peace Walker, Cécile squeals in excitement when Snake (Big Boss) quotes Sarte, initally causing Snake to believe he had upset her. She then explains that this is not the case, before describing Sartre's philosophy. In the English localization, her reaction is toned down significantly to have her merely reply that Sartre had a tendency to sympathize with the left. , she gave a detailed account on what his philosophy entailed upon learning that Big Boss's knowledge was limited to the Guevara quotation.Metal Gear Solid: Peace Walker, Kojima Productions (2010). Briefing Files > Briefing Library > Cécile > France > Sartre Cécile Cosima Caminandes: France has produced many philosophers over the years. Descartes, Bataille, Sartre, Baudrillard... // Naked Snake (Big Boss): I'm familiar with Sartre myself. He called Che Guevara the most complete man of the century, didn't he? Smart guy. // Cécile: He does tend to sympathize with the left. What else do you know about him. // Snake: ...That's it. // Cécile: You know nothing else? // Snake: ...Nope. // Cécile: Ooh la la. The man is one of the giants of existentialism, you know. ... // Snake: Sorry, I'm just... not into philosophy. // Cécile: Is that so? I would imagine it might really enrich your life. // Snake: I'd rather take action now than spend time thinking about what we are or how we're supposed to live. I guess you could say I live my philosophy. // Cécile: Interesting. That sounds like something Sartre would say. // Snake: Yeah? // Cécile: He says we're born with no defined nature, and that we're free to make our "self" what we wish. // Snake: Free? So he was one of those devil-may-care kind of guys, huh? // Cécile: No, actually he meant that because we are free to create our own life, we must take full responsibility for our actions. "Man is condemned to be free," is how he put it. // Snake: Condemned to be free... // Cécile: But then others will take it upon themselves to define who you are. // Snake: I've been feeling that way lately. I keep telling people to call me "Snake," but nobody seems to listen. // Cécile: Sartre also says, "Hell is other people." // Snake: Hell... Well we are outside of Heaven. Big Boss observed that Sartre's views regarding the freedom to define one's "self" were similar to his own, and felt that the quotation "Hell is other people" was fitting for his company Militaires Sans Frontières being "outside of Heaven." KGB agent Vladimir Zadornov also quoted Sartre's description of Guevara, as he prepared to kill Big Boss in Nicaragua, intending to create a similar icon that would help inspire revolution across Latin America.Metal Gear Solid: Peace Walker, Kojima Productions, (2010). Vladimir Zadornov: You've Boss done well. You took a ragtag band of guerillas - children - and shaped them into a full-fledged, formidable army. And now, you'll truly become our century's most complete human being! // Hot Coldman: ... Che Guevara? // Zadornov: None other. A hero who gunned down by the CIA becomes a Legendary Icon. The Sandinistas will rise up in revenge overthrowing the Pro-American regime and wresting Nicaragua from U.S. hands. And the nuclear strike on Cuba naturally will be the last straw. Appearances * Metal Gear Solid: Peace Walker (mentioned) Notes References External links * Jean-Paul Sartre on Wikipedia Category:Peace Walker Characters Category:Male Category:Unseen Characters Category:Real life